Hold my hand
by skittleriddles44
Summary: Clark is trying to get Bruce to agree to be with him. Bruce is as stubborn as ever. This is my first time publishing a story so comments are very welcome. I'd love some feedback :)
1. Chapter 1

Superman is speeding through the sky trying to develop some confidence before he reaches the cave.

" I hope he's right. I hope he's right."

 _last week in the watchtower_

 _" So Bats, when are you going to stop pretending?" said Oliver._ _Bruce said nothing and continued his paperwork. Oliver anticipated this and kept pushing. " I mean it's not like I care about your mental health or anything like that Bats but you can't put someone else through the things you put yourself through, not everyone can brood their feelings away." silence. " If that's your answer then at least tell the guy, or can the world's greatest detective not deduce that his best friend is madly in love with him?" Bruce's mouth twitched and he glared at Oliver. " A relationship within the team could compromise a mission or another member._ _Especially if it involves Clark. His emotions are powerful and could disturb his judgement." Bruce stood and gathered his papers, ready to leave though he wasn't nearly done with his paperwork. Oliver began to mumble " So that's it, I thought underneath all your bat you were still Bruce but I guess not. You must not even care for Clark if you could dismiss this so easily and not ever confront him about it… Unless there's something deeper, something less admirable, something more erotic then what you were preaching before" Bruce's scowl became lethal and he silently paced towards the door. As he reached the doorway he Growled out " The extent of my feelings for anyone on this team is none of your concern. " With that, Bruce was gone. Oliver grinned from ear to ear " Bingo, now I gotta tell the big guy."_

 _Superman slowly walked in, blushing a light pink and a awkward smile. He wasn't very sure how to feel about what he had just heard. For Oliver to expose his feelings to Bruce like that was embarrassing but worse than that was Bruce's vague responses. "Supes, how much of that did you hear? I hope you got the last part, that's where he really let it all out.". " Oliver, Bruce didn't say anything I don't already know. He cares about me but can't be with me because it could potentially hurt the league." Superman settled into a chair and rested his head in one of his hands. "how is it that I've known him for so long and understand him so well but can't figure out to get him to be with me?". Oliver looked at him with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "Look Clark…."_

 _Back to the present-_

"He Had Better Be Right." clark bellowed.

Bruce is sitting at the computer in the cave, completely immersed in a new criminals file. While going through the file a picture of Superman appeared. "they've met" Bruce glowered at the picture, irritated that Clark can't restrain himself to leave Gotham alone _. his_ Gotham. Bruce decides to store this in the back of his mind until he sees Clark again. He continues to read only to find and another picture of Superman. He blows it up so that Superman and his world saving smile fill the entire screen. Batman stares at the picture of his best friend, he tries to keep his mind from wandering… but is unsuccessful. Bruce looks at Superman's flawless lips and can't help but imagine devouring them with his own. Then he looks to his big hands, and Superman's achingly long fingers. Bruce brings his hand over his own cock, feeling it grow with every dirty thought of his best friend. Bruce knows he shouldn't feel this way, it'll only cause him problems but he can't help himself. Bzz Bzz. His computer alerts him that its detected a Krytonian flying towards the cave and will arrive in 4 minutes. Bruce shakes his head and tries to focus. But is distracted again by his conversation with Oliver in the watchtower last week. Oliver had struck a nerve, but how could Bruce admit to something like that? He didn't trust his emotions, especially when they were so strong. Just. Like. "Clark...".


	2. Chapter 2

Clark flew in to see Bruce on the computer. Steadily typing and reading. Noticing Batman's armor scattered on the floor and cowl around the back of his neck. Clark wondered when Bruce's last bat nap was. Thinking about this only brought on stress, Clark sighed. This gave him away to Bruce and before he could say anything. "Clark, what are you here for?" Bruce flatly said. " there's something I need to talk to you about and I think you've been wanting to talk to me about it too." Bruce turned around and followed Clark with his eyes as he slowly descended towards him. "Would it have anything to do with your appearance in Gotham? You know the rules Clark; this is my city." Clark looked down, Oliver's advice had made him a little nervous.

" that's not why I'm here Bruce, I wan-" he looked up to see a very annoyed Bat. " ..- I want to-". " Get out Clark" There was no feelings behind his words only irritation. But Clark kept on. " Bruce… there's no way you haven't realized my.. Uh.. Feelings for you, and i…". " Stop it Clark!" . Bruce shot up and pointed an accusing finger at Clark." You know we can't, it's too dangerous. I won't put my teammates in danger for your feelings". Bruce's words and gaze were piercing. But Clark saw there was something behind his ferocity. Something forced back into the deep blue pools of his eyes. "Oliver was right". Superman mumbled. At hearing the name batman sucked his teeth and began to turn around. Disregarding his better judgment, Superman caught his arm and kept Bruce in place using his super strength. " Clar.." Bruce tugged his own arm only to see it didn't move at all. Bruce was already peeved at his discussion with Oliver, then he found out superman had been being a hero in his city, and now this? He was livid. "Bruce try not to be upset, I knew that if I left you walk away this thing… between us would continue to go unsettled and I didn't want that". Clark pleaded. " You've got some nerve Clark, coming here just to piss me off. I know your feelings and I will not return them. You can't control yourself and are too damn naïve. So, get off me". Clark let go and Bruce sat back down, continuing his work on the computer. "Bruce… I". "Fuck you". Clarks shoulders slumped and he stood in defeat. Until he remembered Oliver's words. " He's scarred of his own feelings for you. He won't just accept them, he's too much of an ass… I meant bat. Anyways you have to show him its ok and maybe offer him something he can't refuse."

"Alright" Clark said. Bruce turned around to see a devilish smirk growing on Clarks lips. So, different from his usual smile, filled with warmth and care. Clark approached Bruce slowly, as he neared, Clark decided to hover just enough to be taller than Bruce. Bruce noticed this and rolled his eyes trying to appear bored. However, this change in character was a very interesting development to Bruce. " What is it now Clark"? "I said alright, Bruce" Bruce raised an eyebrow, liking the way his name looked coming out of those grinning lips. "Fuck me.". Bruce couldn't stop his eyes from going wide after hearing those words. For a moment Batman was stunned. "Or if that's not what you want, I could fuck you. It's your choice, Its always been". Bruce is surprised at his big boy scout's words. He couldn't stop his cock from twitching at how easily they came from his perfect, pink lips. Bruce wanted to stand, but he stopped himself. He wanted to shout, but stopped himself. He wanted so many things but always stopped himself. Why?

Clark was just going off his instincts and he liked the results. He could hear Bruce's heart beat like a drum and even heard the blood rush to his cock. This gave Clark the confidence to keep moving. " If you don't answer I won't know what to do, Bruce". Bruce tried to keep his composure. "Why do you think I want you to do anything other than leave the cave right now". Clark just laughed. Not his cute giggle, or friendly chuckle. He laughed a deep laugh, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Bruce, you know me and my physiology better than anyone. You think that I can hear your heart beat from the stratosphere but can't hear all your blood flowing into your cock like a rushing river?" Bruce was embarrassed and the lightest shade of pink began to color his cheeks. Bruce's brain was working faster than it ever had. Thinking of a way out or someway to cover it up. But then he just stopped. Stood up. Looked Clark in his eyes and in his clearest voice, said " I love you."

Clark went red. He didn't expect for Bruce to confess his love to him just now, or even in a couple of years. " Oh gosh Bruce, this is amazing, I love you too. I've loved you for years! You probably know that though". While Clark was turning to mush, Bruce was calm and spoke steadily. "I don't want to hurt you Clark. You're my comrade and my best friend. I'm not good at serious relationships and I'm demanding. I embody fear and darkness; I don't want to cast shade into your beautiful light." Clarks high was fading as he realized what Bruce was saying. Clark knew Bruce was going to turn him down, but Clark couldn't have that. Especially not after Bruce just admitted to loving him. "No Bruce. You're wrong". This made Bruce smirk for a moment but then he was back to business. "How am I wrong Clark?". Clark floated down and grasped Bruce's hand with both of his. He wanted to say something sweet, something from his heart but couldn't. He knew Bruce didn't need fluff right now, just the bare truth. "If you want to find out, let me hold you, and love you, and fuck you. If not, let go of my hands and push me away".

As Bruce took a moment, Clark was scanning his stone still features. He was trying his best to read the bat when finally, Bruce moved. Lacing his fingers into the Kryptonian's soft hold. He stepped forward, and placed a chaste kiss on Superman's cheek. When Bruce pulled back he gazed into those impossibly perfect blue eyes and whispered "Don't hold back".


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in his life, Superman felt "super". Warmth exploded inside his chest and flooded his entire body. He couldn't contain his happiness and hugged Bruce longer than he was usually permitted. An ache grew in his pants. Putting Bruce down he blushed, glancing at the painfully large bulge his tights. "I don't think I can wait any longer Bruce". Bruce smirked. "If it's that serious, what are you waiting for?". Bruce removed his utility belt and the top of his uniform revealing a gorgeous physique. Clark was in awe. No matter how many times he saw Bruce and all his scars, it would always take his breath away. There were so many stories and so much pain in each mark, all he wanted was to understand each one. And kiss a few as well. The more he thought about it, the greater the tension in his pants. Clark reached out, wanting to touch Bruce and feel his body underneath his own. Bruce grabbed Clarks hand and guided him to his chest. Bruce let his breath out slowly as Clarks hands moved across his abdomen. Bruce hummed when Clarks thumb brushed over his nipple. Clark grinned. "I guess you're a little sensitive". Rolling his eyes, Bruce hooked his arms around Clarks back, pulling himself into a very wet kiss. Bruce slid his tongue along Clarks bottom lip then pulled it with his teeth. Getting a moan from Clark. While his mouth was open Bruce slipped his skilled tongue inside and explored. Both fought for dominance but Clark lost, letting Bruce continue to suck and nip on Clarks lips and tongue. At a loss, Clark decided to roam the rest of Bruce's body. With one hand on that muscular waist, Clark snaked his free hand into the front of Bruce's pants. Clark felt Bruce's hard member with his rough fingers and gently grabbed it. Rubbing his finger around the tip he noticed. "You're leaking a lot Bruce". Bruce huffed but as soon as Clark started pumping Bruce's Cock his breath hitched in his throat. Clark wanted more. He pulled down Bruce's pants, being careful not to rip them. and he got on his knees. Bruce looked down at Clark. Seeing the mighty Superman on his knees with Bruce's hard cock in his hand was making Bruce's mouth go dry. He dreamt about this happening countless times. In each one Clark was nervous and never could muster up the courage to take all of Bruce in. However, this was no dream. Clark slowly licked the tip of Bruce's cock. Tasting his salty pre-cum. He licked his lips and continued to lap at Bruce's growing member. Bruce was trying his best to stay calm but every time he looked down at the Kryptonian lips sucking on his cock he wanted to burst in that mouth." Youre not too bad farm boy. Have you done this before?" Asked Bruce, trying to distract himself. " uh-uh, ow am I ooing?" He said while trying to work his mouth further and further. "Don't talk with your mouth full" Bruce breathed out. Bruce was enjoying himself but didn't want to be the only one. He steadily moved his foot to put pressure on Clarks groin and began to rub it. Clark hissed at the surprise and grabbed onto Bruce's taut muscular ass, fingers unintentionally sliding into the crack just enough to provoke a moan from the Dark Knights lips. "…" Clark was rock hard after hearing that moan and was equally astonished hearing such a lovely sound come from Bruce. Was Bruce's ass sensitive? Does he play with it? Can i?. Clark stood and pulled Bruce into him, he drug his fingers down Bruce's back, stopping right above Bruce's ass. He lowly whispered, "Can I?" Bruce met his gazed and responded, "Only if you promise to fuck me hard".

Before Bruce could give himself a mental high five for his cool comeback, Clark had flown them both to out of the cave. Bruce took in his surrounding and realized he was in his own bedroom, laying on his bed with a very horny, very naked Clark, climbing on top of him. Bruce shivered, he was worried and excited. This could very well be the best dick on this planet, no in the universe. It could also snap his body in half or rupture his organs and kill him. Bruce was sweating bullets. Clark silently inched closer to him, licking those sweet lips. He was now sitting between Bruce's legs studying his twitching cock and pick hole. Clark ran his finger around the hole then stopped. He looked at Bruce and brought a large indestructible finger to the Bats lips. Bruce opened his mouth and sucked on the long finger. With so much anticipation Bruce's cheeks began to redden. Just thinking about those strong fingers in his ass made him drool all over Clarks finger. Clark removed his finger and inserted it into Bruce's hole. Carefully moving it in deeper. He pulled it out the pushed back in a few times then added another finger. Bruce was breathing faster than before and his ass began to tighten around his fingers. Clark sped up his fingers. The sound of Bruce's faint whimpers driving him mad. All at once Clark added another finger and stroked Bruce's cock. Sending Bruce over the edge. He came into Clarks hand and partially on his chest. Bruce was breathing heavy, and trying to bring himself back down from his climax. Clark noticed Bruce was still hard. "Are you ok for more?" Clark asked. Bruce just nodded, afraid his voice would crack if he spoke. With Bruce's approval Clark pulled his fingers out and rubbed the rim of Bruce's hole while his other hand was stroking his own cock with Bruce's fresh cum. When Clarks member was slick he lined himself up with Bruce's entrance. Before he put it in Bruce protested. "let me do it, you've been in charge all night. That's more than enough considering who I am." Clark smiled his big, loving smile and said "Go for it". Bruce sat up and laid Clark down. He climbed up the solid smiling sculpture of a man and positioned his ass right above Clarks Superdick. He lowered himself down gently, taking a second to acknowledged the length and girth of superman's cock that was now stretching his ass. Clark was shaking, and his eyes were tightly shut. He had never felt something like this before. "Bruce… its so tight.. and hot, Rao, its tight." Clark wanted to moved he wanted friction and Bruce knew It. He lifted his ass to the tip of Clarks cock, then fell back down onto him. Bruce continued this painfully slow movement. Clark groaned at how Bruce was teasing him. Clark was ripping through sheets, trying to keep his cool. He opened his eyes to see a bright red Bruce covered in sweat and a drooling cock bouncing as he dropped onto Clark. That. was. it. Clark grabbed Bruce's hips and pulled him down onto his cock and held him there, opening Bruce up even more. Clark bit his own lip and began to pound into Bruce's hole. "You.. just looked so.. damn hot…I.. uhnn" Clark tried to explain himself as he hollowed Bruce out. Bruce was going hoarse due to his loud moaning and could barely hear Clark. He wanted to know what Clark had said. " ahh. Clark..". At hearing Bruce moan his name like that Clark slammed into the Bat. Bruce tried to stifle his voice but couldn't help but cry out in pleasure and pain. Clark then pulled out of Bruce and put him on his stomach. Bruce arched his back and put his ass up for Clark to have. Clark put the tip of his cock in and stopped. "Call out my name" He demanded. Bruce didn't want to hand over all the power. He tried to lean back and press his wet hole onto the rest of Clarks member. Clark realized and gripped Bruce's ass and spanked it once. "Bruce, Say My Name". Bruce however, enjoyed his spanking and attempted to receive another one by leaning back again. Sure enough he got one. He moaned and his cock was leaking again. "Oh, I see". Clark said, then he filled Bruce up to the hilt with his cock, in one smooth stroke. Bruce gasped then moaned as Clark pulled out. He couldn't help but grin. "Say my name or no more like that, no more pain." Bruce groaned but didn't have the will to fight it anymore. He just wanted to get fucked. "Clark… fuck me hard… ok?" Clark smiled ear to ear and even blushed a little. "Alright Bruce." Clark rammed into Bruce's hole over and over making sure to go a little too deep each time. Bruce's and Clarks moans filled the room as they got closer the finishing. With one long movement Clark hit Bruce's prostate and Bruce came all over his sheets. Clark pulled out of his swollen hole and brought his cock to Bruce's face and opened his mouth. Clark milked himself into Bruce's mouth, and on his face. Bruce swallowed the Kryptonians cum, licked his lips and laid down. Clark laid down, facing him and wrapped Bruce up in his arms. "That was just swell huh?" Bruce's eyes went wide and choked down a laugh. "Really Clark? Swell? I really messed up this time." Clark frowned. "Don't make fun of me Bruce, it really was amazing." Bruce leaned in and kissed Clark on his nose. "I agree, that was amazing. Now, don't forget. So far, we've only fucked, you've still got to love me and hold me." Before I know that I've made the right choice." Clark had completely forgotten what he had said earlier. "I should have known you would hold me to that." Clark then squished Bruce into his chest and rubbed his back. Giving Bruce the smallest kiss on the top of his head Clark asked. " Do you really not know if this is right?".


End file.
